I'd Follow You Anywhere
by iheartCallieTorres
Summary: A quick bit of sexy fluff to ease my mind after 6x18. A little bit of love, a little bit of fun and a lot of sexiness ahead.


**Title:** I'd Follow You Anywhere

**Author:** iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** A quick bit of sexy fluff to ease my mind after 6x18. A little bit of love, a little bit of fun and a lot of sexiness ahead.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N:** I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

__________

Callie smiled broadly as she noticed Arizona walking, no, rolling towards her where she stood at the nurses' station making a note on a patient's chart. Arizona returned her smile and came to a stop beside her, standing very close and laying a hand on her arm.

"Calliope," she said, her voice low and husky. "I noticed that you aren't scheduled for surgery for the next two hours and I myself don't have anything scheduled for several hours." She trailed a finger across Callie's bare forearm and goosebumps immediately appeared.

Callie raised an eyebrow. "And?" she asked, playing dumb.

Arizona grinned, knowing Callie could never refuse the dimples. "And I'll be in the forth floor on-call room. All by myself." She brushed against Callie as she moved past her. "Just letting you know." With that, she rolled away towards the elevators.

Callie stared after her girlfriend, grinning to herself before turning back to quickly finish the patient chart. She'd just handed it back to a nurse and was turning away from the counter when Mark cornered her.

"Hey, Cal, can you do me a favor?"

"Only if it doesn't involve me doing something for the next," she looked at her watch, "hour or so." She couldn't keep the grin off her face.

Mark narrowed his eyes. "Never mind, then. You have that 'I'm about to get some' look on your face. I do not want to get on Blondie's bad side today."

Callie just rolled her eyes and ignored him. She made her way quickly to the on-call room. As soon as she'd closed the door behind her, she was pushed against it as Arizona pinned her in place, kissing her hard.

Callie groaned and opened her lips to Arizona's demanding tongue. She tunneled the fingers of one hand through blonde locks, her other hand clutching Arizona's tiny waist, pulling her closer.

Arizona reached for the door knob, ensuring that the door was locked before grasping the hem of Callie's scrub top, pulling it up and over her head. Callie immediately pulled Arizona's top off as well, going a step further and unclasping her bra as well and letting it fall to the ground.

Arizona pressed herself against Callie again, burying her face in Callie's neck, sucking on the delicate skin she found there.

"God, Arizona," Callie groaned out as Arizona brushed her hands over her bra-encased breasts as her trim thigh pressed between Callie's.

"Lose the bra," Arizona ordered huskily into Callie's ear. Callie didn't hesitate. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground to join Arizona's.

Arizona's lips immediately circled an already distended nipple, sucking it hard into her hot mouth.

Callie gasped, her back arching away from the wall, forcing her center to press harder against Arizona's toned thigh. Arizona groaned when she felt Callie's heat through their scrubs.

Arizona tore her mouth away from Callie's breast, causing Callie's to groan in protest. The groan died on her lips when Arizona quickly led her one of the beds. She sat on the edge, guiding Callie to stand directly in front of her. She leaned forward and placed open mouthed kissed down Callie's stomach. When she encountered the waistband of Callie's scrubs, she brought her hands up to hastily push them down, dragging them and Callie's sexy black boy shorts past her knees, allowing them to fall to the floor.

Callie gasped and threw her head back when Arizona slid her hand unceremoniously between her thighs, testing her wetness. Arizona grinned against Callie's stomach when her fingers encountered Callie's soaking center. She quickly stood and guided Callie onto the bed, helping her discard her shoes, socks and the scrub pants and panties still around her ankles.

Callie laid back on the bed, watching her lover quickly strip her own scrub pants and panties off before joining her on the thin mattress. They both groaned in appreciation when naked flesh pressed against naked flesh. Arizona settled herself on top of Callie so that their breasts were pressed together as they kissed passionately, as if it were their last kiss.

Arizona pressed her thigh between Callie's, feeling her soaking wetness against her flesh.

Callie ran her hand down Arizona's side, reaching behind her to grip her ass and press her harder against her. Arizona groaned into the kiss, allowing her own center make contact with one of Callie's strong thighs.

They ground against one another, finding a fast-paced rhythm that brought them both precariously close to climax.

Arizona tore her mouth away from Callie's and trailed wet kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

"Arizona," Callie cried out. "Please. I need your mouth on me. Now."

Arizona didn't make her wait. She was too far gone to tease her beautiful lover at the moment. Instead, she moved down the bed so that she was lying on her stomach between Callie's thighs, her lips mere inches from her throbbing center. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the spicy aroma that was uniquely Callie before gliding her tongue down the groove where her leg met her groin.

Callie groaned and arched up, encouraging Arizona to continue. Arizona thrust two fingers into her lover while her lips circled her swollen clit.

Callie gripped the sheets below her in an iron grip as she was immediately thrown head first into orgasm, her eyes clenched tight as she concentrated on not making too much noise.

Arizona didn't let up. She kept thrusting her two fingers in and out of Callie and manipulating her clit with her lips and tongue until Callie was spent and had to force Arizona to stop.

Callie dragged Arizona up and kissed her hard, loving the taste of herself on her girlfriend's lips. She slid her hand down Arizona's flat stomach and into Arizona's drenched center. She brought her to orgasm with just a few practiced strokes of her fingers, loving the look of pure ecstasy on her face.

They lay on the small bed for several minutes before either one could talk again. Arizona broke the comfortable silence first.

"I knew you'd follow me," she teased. Callie lay on her back and Arizona lay draped over her, her head resting on her shoulder. Callie's arms were wrapped around her slight frame and their legs were intertwined.

"Of course I followed you," Callie chuckled. "I'd follow you anywhere."

Arizona lifted her head to stare into Callie's eyes. "Promise?"

Callie smiled. "I promise," she said softly, cupping Arizona's cheek in her hand. "I love you."

Arizona smiled back, nuzzling her nose against Callie's before giving her several light kisses. "I love you, too," she whispered before taking her lips in a fiery kiss that left them both aroused once again.

This time, their love making was slow and languorous and full of emotion. Arizona sat up and arranged them so that they were both sitting up and their centers were pressed tightly together. They kissed sweetly as they rocked against each other, legs and arms intertwined just as their hearts and souls were. They came together as one, whispering more words of love as they fell back to earth.

They fell asleep shortly after, wrapped tightly in each others arms, both knowing that the love they shared was more than enough to overcome anything that life decided to throw in front of them. All they needed was each other.


End file.
